Meaningless
by Li'l Lawliet
Summary: She would never be the most important thing to him, but he would always be to her. She is meaningless without him. Collection of short EdWin drabbles.
1. Meaningless

I'm meaningless without him. I know that I'll never be the most important thing to him, but that's what he is to me. I simply cannot live without his golden eyes, his blonde hair, his carefree smile. It's too much. All these years I've disguised my affection for him as friendship, but it's too much to handle now. I, Winry Rockbell, love Edward Elric. Even if he never loves me back. I know he does though, he's told me. I love him. He loves me, but I'll never be the most important thing to him. I know that he loves his brother more. I know that we share none of the same interests. Yet somehow, for all my life, I've loved him? How could I choose to love him? This was the stupidest decision of my life. He's rude, he's loud, he's blunt, he doesn't know anything about handling emotions. Those are the cons, only those? I could live with those! And what of all the pros? He's smart, he's funny, he's handsome, sensitive, caring, successful… It's actually the pros I think I couldn't live with. The only subject I knew anything about was building prosthetic limbs, I'm no good at being funny, I'm not that pretty… It makes me feel worse that I'm over-sensitive, and not successful at all. All I own is a tiny yellow house where I make automail repairs. I'd never be good enough. I have to try though. I have to be good enough for him. I'll always be his back up. Even if he can't love me like I love him, I'll stay his friend forever. I can't be his lover, but I'll always be his mechanic.

I love you Edward Elric.


	2. Good Night

Through a cracked open door, she smiles softly, her blue eyes and pale blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight cast from the window. She's happy he came home for a few days, and she just wants to see his face right now. The white light also casts brightly across the room in a thin line, illuminating him. She stands just outside, breathing in his sleeping form. He felt the light shine on his body as the room's door slowly cracked open. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, feeling eyes on his back. Now, he rolls over, supposedly in a dream, with his eyes open just barely enough to see. His breath slows to a calm as soon as he sees her standing there, in her usual sweat pants, black crop top, and cap holding her long hair back. _She must've stayed up late working on something_ he thinks lazily as the door closes. He slowly sits up and places his hands on his knees, one of each cold. His head turns towards the door when he hears footsteps again, but her doesn't bother to lie back down. The door slowly opens once more, and her head peeks inside.

"Goodnight, Ed," she whispers with her eyes fixed on the ground. He smiles.

"Goodnight."

**WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING WHEN I WROTE THIS?! I dunno. Probably something like, "damn, my teammates are putting a helluva lotta cheese in that pancake… Wait!"**

**I was in home ec when I wrote this, so… Here I am, three months later, typing it up. I'm am a nerd, am'n't I? Heh heh. Am'n't. I made that up one day… I was probably thinking the same sort of thing… Ooh, funny story!**

**I was watching the FMA movie on my laptop, and my dad came about halfway through and watched the rest over my shoulder. At the end of the movie, he was like, "So is this the FLCL you've been talking about?"**

"**No Dad, this is Fullmetal Alchemist."**

"**Oh. So, one Al's a guy, and one is a girl? That's weird."**

**Now he uses that to torment me every time I talk about FMA.**

"**Not only does he look like a girl," he says, "But he would actually be a **_**cute **_**girl!"**

**Thank God he hasn't seen Envy.**


	3. So Far Away

**Disclaimer: Haven't you figured out by now that the goodness does not belong to me?! DAMN YOU!**

**I felt kinda lazy on this one… All I did was take my songfic So Far Away and stick it into my collection of drabbles… Heh heh… Anyway! Enjoy, this is So Far Away by Carole King!**

_So far away, doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door…_

_Doesn't help to know you're just time away…_

Winry leaned against the doorway, staring at the slowly setting sun. Her arms were lazily crossed and her golden hair hung down her front, tangling in her fingers. Her calm blue eyes softened, and she slowly pushed her back against the wall to stand up. Her pale hair shadowed her eyes, and a sad smile barely touched her lips. "He's really not coming back," she whispered to herself.

_Long ago I reached for you and there you stood…_

_Holding you again could only do me good…_

_How I wish I could, but you're so far away…_

Edward gently rested his elbows on the windowsill and leaned out into the rain, feeling it pound his wet cheeks. The cold reddened them. He frailly brought his head inside the warm yellow room. His hands grasped the wet metal ledge, and it nicked his palm. A grin spread on his face. He quickly threw his feet onto the windowsill and jumped from the third floor window. He could feel the rain, rushing to the ground with him. He landed hard on his hands and knees, smacking the pavement, ignoring the loud crunching. He pushed himself into a crouching position and rested his hands on his knees.

One was scraped. One was cold. The trace of a smile crept onto his lips. 'I'll never see her again, will I?' he thought, standing up. He broke into a run, now grimacing and cursing himself, 'I'll never see her again.'

_One more song about movin' along the highway_

_Can't say much of anything that's new…_

_If I could only work this life out my way…_

_I'd rather spend in bein' close to you…_

It was dark now, and crickets were chirping. Winry walked down the dirt path, hugging herself. They had always walked down this path, happy and laughing, drawing nearer to the place she longed for them to be. And they had always walked down this path, away into the fading sun. She hated it when they walked away. But they had. Only this time, they wouldn't come back this way. Only this time, they wouldn't come back at all. Never again. Winry mouthed the words over and over again. It didn't feel right on her tongue. They had to come back eventually, right? Someday, they would come back. Winry hugged herself tighter; her breaths came out in clouds of mist on the air. 'I miss them so much.' She sat down on a rock by the stream they always visited. 'Oh, God, I miss them.' She buried her face in her arms as she cried, silver tears rolling down her cheeks, between her fingers, and sobs escaping into her palms. Her whole body shook as the cries came louder, so much that she gasped when she took a breath. She clutched her head, strands of golden hair running through her fingers. She pushed her eyes shut and screamed, each cry starting loud and ending softly as she continued to sob.

"Oh, God!" she sobbed, "I miss them! They're my only friends!" She bit her lip and forced herself to stop the noises, though tears still fell from her eyes.

_But you're so far away, doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore…_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door…_

_Doesn't help to know you're so far away…_

Edward ran, not caring where he was going. He wanted the feeling to go away. His silent tears mingled with the rain on his face. The grey-blue sky cracked and the rain came down harder. He stopped. The rain pounded him. Harder and harder. He smiled and gently whispered a sentence, "Are you crying too, Winry?"

_Yeah, you're so far away…_

_So far away…_

**A/N:::ducks various hate mails::: R&R please! I actually don't mind flames, because they count as reviews! Heh ha! …**

**Yeah, anyway…. I'll be updating every day. If there's an idea you have for a fic, but you don't feel like writing it, send it to me! I might even turn it into a chapter of this collection! And yes, I will give you credit for original concept, so don't hate and stop drinking Haterade. Thank you!**


	4. Summer Haze

Sweating, Winry plucked at wires on the inside of an old arm, hoping to get it to work before her customer arrived. She had tried to persuade him to get a new one, but the man insisted that he had to keep this arm.

"I've made it through several wars with this arm, and I'm not going to abandon it now," he said, and with that she had known with that that the argument was over.

"There!" she exclaimed smiling, and she leaned back to view her work.

"Perfect!" She pushed back the dull wooden chair and walked out to the balcony, looking forward to a nap in the sun. She drearily collapsed on the patio chair, bathed in warm, gleaming sunlight.

"You didn't used to be so tired."

Her eyes snapped open, to meet shimmering gold ones. Winry stared at the boy for a few moments, taking in what was in front of her. It couldn't be him.

"Ed...ward..." she whispered, and he smiled. "Ed... Where's Al?" She shook her head. It couldn't be him. She mentally yelled at herself. It couldn't be him. She needed to get over him.

"He's not with me." She was broken from her thoughts when his voice rang in her ears once more.

Winry nervously eyed him. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be. Couldn't be...

She choked on a sob. It couldn't be him, but it was, wasn't it? She smiled, grinned, laughed, with tears streaming down her thin face, leaving tracks of silver.

Edward smiled.

She spent the rest of the afternoon talking playfully with him, laughing, joking and teasing him about their childhood. He, too, laughed as he would've before she left, and happily told her about his adventures, though nothing she didn't already know. They talked until the sun went down, and Winry invited him to stay in the guest bedroom as he and Al did so many times before. They said goodnight, and she woke up to the bright morning's sunshine. She ran downstairs and through the door onto the balcony, to find him sitting on the edge of the railings, kicking his feet in the air. She giggled, and once more found tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Huh?!" said Edward turning around with a confused expression. He saw water trailing down her cheeks, and jumped off of the railing to run over to her side.

"Aw, Winry, you're not gonna cry again, are you?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

Sobbing, she threw herself into his transparent arms, but fell through. She realised in an instant he had never come back to her. She sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands.


	5. Sunday's Fog

日曜日の霧

The sultry fog of the gray, humid Sunday seeped in through the slightly open window. Winry breathed onto the glass and traced spiraling designs into the white mist that appeared. She smiled and began to delicately draw with her nails, careful not to smear details with her fingertips. The designs became faces, and the faces became people.

The blond girl smiled softly.

"Hey, Winry?" someone called from the kitchen a few hours later. "Winry…?"

Ed walked into the room and sighed. "You're gonna catch a cold if you sleep by an open window like that," he muttered. He moved out of the chamber, and back in carrying a heavy blanket. As he draped the wool cloth around the girl, he glanced up to where her arm was draped across the windowsill. His eyes traced up her delicate arm, and found where her fingers ended, touching lightly to the glass of the window.

The bond boy smiled softly. It was a drawing of him.

**Eh heh… Um… PLEASE-FORGIVE-ME-FOR-NOT-HAVING-UPDATED-SINCE-LAST-YEAR!! –Sob- And I **_**still **_**have writer's block! T.T I'm so sorry this one sucked.**

**Oh yeah, and about the Japanese? I'm having fun with Google Translator. It means "Sunday's Fog."**


	6. While I Wait

What're you doing while I wait?

How will I know you're okay?

How will I know you're not dead, or bleeding,

Or already starting to decay?

What're you doing while I wait?

How will I know you're alive?

You come home beaten, and bruised,

And relying on me to survive.

What're you doing while I wait?

Are you picking another fight?

Is this one for him, or me, or you?

Will this one end alright?

What're you doing while I wait?

Looking for that stupid stone?

You need it for him, but _you_'re fine right now.

Or is this simply to atone?

What're you doing while I wait?

The nerve of you, honestly!

I wait, and wait, and when you come home,

You've got more repairs for me!

What _are _you doing while I wait?

Please don't let yourself die…

Even though I live without you now,

I'd simply have to cry.

**Kyu, hope you like! This isn't the best example of my poetry, but I got inspiration for this a few months back, and started it then. I only just finished it, but it's okay, I guess…**

**I also kinda wanted to do something about Winry worrying that Edo was with other girls, because I got the inspiration from rewatching the Chibi Party, and she was like, "I wait for you and wait for you, and you're out fooling around with girls?!"**

**XD …Review!**


End file.
